The present invention is directed to a trowel and, in particular, to an improved trowel with pivoting handles that enables mud, stucco, plaster, mortar or other surfacing material to be rapidly and efficiently applied to a wall structure.
In the application of mud, plaster, stucco, mortar and other surfacing materials to walls, cinder block fences and the like, the surfacing material is presently scooped up from a pile of the surfacing material with a conventional trowel and deposited on a hawk. About three trowels of surfacing material will typically fill the material holding surface of the hawk. The laborer, holding the hawk in one hand and the trowel in the other hand, then proceeds to scoop the surfacing material from the hawk with the trowel and apply the surfacing material to the wall structure. Just as it typically takes about three trowels of material to load the hawk, it typically takes three trowels of material to transfer the surfacing material from the hawk to the wall structure. The laborer than returns to the pile of surfacing material to reload the hawk and the above described process is repeated.
The above described process for applying surfacing materials to wall structures involves a number of separate steps and is time consuming. Accordingly, there has been a need to simplify the application process and reduce the time required to complete a particular job.